Menolong atau Ditolong?
by rasyalleva
Summary: Seharusnya lancar, kalau Shuu tidak perlu sok-sok melindungi Tsugumi segala. #CrackPairingCelebration


**Menolong atau Ditolong? © Kaoru 'Kaori' Ishinomori**

**Nisekoi ****© Naoski Komi**

**Disclaimer **: Nisekoi belongs to its mangaka. Kalau Nisekoi punya Kaori, kunci asli yang bawa Marika /langsung mendeklarasikan dirinya yang #TeamMarika ternyata /thor, jangan memposisikan diri jadi sasaran keroyokan/

**Summary **: Seharusnya lancar, kalau Shuu tidak perlu sok-sok melindungi Tsugumi segala. Shuu x Tsugumi. Event 'Crack Pairing Celebration'. Complete.

.

.

* * *

Kalau dibilang kencan, mereka berdua juga tidak mau mengaku, sih. Tapi yang jelas, ini sebenarnya kencan. Kenapa? Karena Claude sudah curiga, intinya seperti itu. Karena itu lah, mereka merencanakan kencan untuk meyakinkan pihak-pihak yang bersangkutan.

Tsugumi sudah berseru kegirangan di samping Chitoge yang memasang senyum paksa, sementara Shuu memasang tampang mesum di sebelah Raku yang ingin sekali menendangnya jauh-jauh.

"Jadi, Raku dan Ojou akan kencan?!" Tsugumi sampai menjerit, hanya untuk memastikan.

Raku dan Chitoge tertawa palsu, tawa yang benar-benar kelihatan bohongnya, tetapi entah mengapa Tsugumi dan orang-orang di luar sana tidak menyadarinya. "Iya, dong, Tsugumi, mana mungkin kita ini sedang berbohong, iya, kan, Darling?!" Chitoge berkedip-kedip genit ke arah Raku. Raku, sih, aslinya mau muntah.

"I-i-i-i-IYA! Ha-ha-ha.. Ha. Ha. Ha," Raku tertawa, tawa miris sebenarnya, didengar dari sudut manapun juga dunia seharusnya tahu kalau itu tawa meratapi nasib. Mana mau dia sudi mengakui kalau dia akan kencan dengan gorila? Si gorila pun juga tidak mau. Kalaupun Chitoge beneran gorila, mana ada gorila yang mau kencan dengan _kecambah_?

Untung saja Tsugumi masih ingat karakter yang harus dibawanya, kalau tidak bisa-bisa ia sudah melompat kegirangan. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa menyalami tangan Chitoge dengan hiperaktif. "Syukurlah, Ojou! Akhirnya! Kalau begitu dengan senang hati saya akan mengawal anda berdua!"

Shuu seperti biasa memasang wajah mesum tanpa tahu malu. Oh, bukan. Shuu punya malu, kok. Hanya saja tidak pernah ia gunakan sehingga masih utuh. "Nee, nee, Raku! Aku juga boleh ikut menemani, kan?"

Chitoge dengan tidak enak menolak. Sebenarnya, sih, tidak apa-apa, tetapi kalau ada Tsugumi, bisa-bisa mereka sama sekali tidak ada waktu untuk muntah-muntah dan menenangkan diri meskipun hanya sedetik saja. Karena jelas Tsugumi akan mengawasi mereka terus.

Yah, seharusnya dunia juga tahu, kan? Sekalipun Raku dan Chitoge itu selalu bersama dan berusaha tampil seperti pasangan abadi yang harmonis, tetapi mereka tetap saja pacaran pura-pura. Bagaimana pun, mereka butuh waktu untuk tetap merasa jijik pada diri mereka sendiri jika mengulang adegan kebersamaan itu di kepala, kan?

"Ng.. untuk kali ini tidak perlu, Tsugumi," tolak Chitoge, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Eng.. eng.. ah! Karena untuk hari ini saja, aku hanya ingin ada berdua dengan kecam– ma-maksudku, Darling–! Heheheee," Chitoge bergelayut manja di lengan Raku sambil meringis– meringis jijik sebenarnya.

Raku membalas gelayutan Chitoge itu. "Be-be-benar sekali! Begitulah, Shuu! Karena itu lah kamu tidak perlu ikut, ya! Dadaaah!" Raku melambaikan tangan, dan mereka berdua langsung menghilang secepat kilat.

Shuu menoleh ke arah Tsugumi. Kalau dipikir-pikir, jarang sekali mereka berduaan seperti sekarang. Hari sudah sore, teman-teman yang lain sudah pulang sejak tadi. Shuu langsung memasang senyum mesum seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. "Tsugumiii, apakah kamu ada acara setelah i–"

BUAKK!

Kalimat yang dimanis-maniskan itu mendapat hadiah pukulan, yang membuat badan Shuu melambung tinggi bermil-mil jauhnya di udara.

"Jangan harap!" Tsugumi mengatakan itu dengan muka merah saking jengkelnya. Siapa sih, yang tahan lebih dari tiga detik bersama cowok itu? Hih, membayangkan saja Tsugumi sudah jijik sendiri. Benar-benar cowok perusak generasi harapan penerus bangsa! (Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ada jiwa nasionalisme dalam diri Tsugumi.)

.

.

.

Karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, akhirnya Tsugumi memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan saja. Rasanya tidak mungkin apabila Raku dan Chitoge akan kencan sampai esok pagi. Pasti Chitoge sudah sampai di rumah sekitar jam delapan atau jam sembilan malam. Kalau begitu, lebih baik ia ambil jalan memutar supaya bisa sampai rumah sekitar jam segitu juga.

Ternyata jalan memutar yang ia ambil lebih sepi daripada yang ia duga. Tsugumi tidak pernah melewati jalan ini sebelumnya, tetapi ia yakin bahwa ia sama sekali tidak nyasar. Mengapa jalan ini selalu sepi, ya?

"Wah, sudah lama tidak ada cewek yang lewat lorong ini, khuhuhu.."

Tsugumi menoleh. Seseorang dengan tampang preman sedang duduk bersandar pada dinding lorong yang ia lewati sekarang. Lorong ini sangat sepi dan sempit, memang. Pantas jarang dilewati orang. Selain hawanya mengerikan, ternyata memang tempat nongkrong preman-preman di sini.

"Apa, sih? Nggak jelas," Tsugumi membuang muka ketus, masih tetap pada pembawaan karakternya yang tidak peduli dengan sekeliling yang tidak berguna. Jelas preman ini salah target. Dia kira Tsugumi itu siapa? Tsugumi itu bukan cewek lemah, tahu.

"Oh? Sepertinya cewek ini tidak tahu sopan santun, ya," tiba-tiba preman yang lain muncul dari kegelapan, tampangnya juga sama-sama _badass_-nya. Di belakangnya, dua preman mengikuti. Mereka berempat menggiring Tsugumi menuju salah satu dinding.

Seolah-olah saja tersudut. Sebenarnya, Tsugumi melangkahkan kakinya mundur bukannya takut. Hanya saja, ia merasa jijik. Dan ia hanya sedang berpikir bagaimana cara mengalahkan empat preman ini dengan satu pukulan mutlak. Sekedar mengingatkan bahwa mereka berempat salah orang.

Seorang preman yang pertama kali berbicara tadi, mulai melayangkan tangannya, bersiap memukul.

Tepat saat Tsugumi sebenarnya hendak memberikan tendangan silat yang seratus kali lebih ampuh.

_Tepat _saat –

"Wah, benar-benar satu lawan empat, memangnya adil, ya?"

Semua menoleh.

Tepat saat Shuu datang.

Shuu.

(Shuu yang **itu**, gitu loh.)

Bola mata Tsugumi membesar. Shuu?! Sedang apa si orang tidak berguna dan kurang kerjaan itu ada di sini?! Maksudnya, yang benar saja. Dia benar-benar merepotkan, tahu! Kalau dia diserang, kan, Tsugumi jadi harus melawan empat preman itu _plus _melindunginya. Benar-benar orang yang datang dengan niat membantu tapi justru memberatkan.

Shuu membenarkan kacamatanya dengan gaya keren – tapi sebenarnya tidak. Itu membuat dia justru makin terlihat sok-sokan, mana mulut kucingnya itu mesem-mesem terus nggak jelas pula.

"Oh, pacarmu, ya? Datang untuk memberikan pertolongan, eh?"

"PACAR?! Ya kali aku pacaran sama dia?!" Tsugumi langsung OOC, daripada harga dirinya runtuh kalau dianggap menyetujui status itu.

Shuu menuding keempat preman itu lurus-lurus. Mau tampangnya dibuat seganteng apapun, dilihat bagaimana tetap saja mesum. "Menjauh dari Tsugumi Seishirou."

Tsugumi entah mengapa merasakan ada semburat merah di pipinya – kenapa?

Keempat preman itu berpandagan, kemudian mulai terkekeh-kekeh, dan mendekati Shuu. Yang didekati justru balas terkekeh. Tsugumi tidak habis pikir. Apa, sih, yang Shuu pikirkan itu? Dia mau cari mati?

"Hah? Kamu serius mau melawannya?" Tsugumi melongo. "Tunggu, aku bahkan bisa sendiri tahu–"

"Sst," Shuu menempelkan jari telunjuk ke depan mulutnya. "Yang dilindungi diam saja."

Tsugumi berusaha mengesampingkan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdebar dengan memarahi si bodoh itu. "Apa kamu kurang kerjaan? Aku nggak butuh perlindungan–"

"HYAAATT!" tapi empat preman itu sudah menyerang Shuu habis-habisan. Telak, tentu saja. Sehebat-hebatnya Shuu, tetap saja Shuu yang itu. Mana mungkin bisa mengalahkan empat preman, kan?

Shuu sudah dalam kondisi babak belur saat empat preman itu menarik diri, mempersiapkan pukulan selanjutnya. Entah kenapa dalam diri Tsugumi tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang berdesir, atau apalah, seorang Tsugumi jelas tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya. Yang jelas, itu yang Tsugumi rasakan begitu melihat Shuu masih dalam posisi siap bertarung dengan bodohnya, padahal tampangnya sudah babak bundas begitu.

Lagipula, Shuu itu nggak punya kemungkinan menang, tahu. Kalaupun ada, pasti minus.

"Membosankan," salah satu preman mendecih kesal. "Aku jadi ngantuk. Pasangan ini tidak membawa uang atau apapun, untuk apa kita buang-buang stamina seperti ini."

"Benar juga. Kalau begitu, kita tinggalkan saja," ketiga preman setuju.

"Daah, cewek!" salah seorang lainnya melambai pada Tsugumi. "Lainkali jangan biarkan cowokmu datang ke sini, ya!"

Tsugumi tidak mempedulikan ledekan itu, atau tawa menggelegar yang keluar dari mulut keempat preman itu setelahnya. Ia langsung berlari menghampiri Shuu yang langsung jatuh berlutut.

"Bodoh, bodoh! Kenapa kamu malah memposisikan dirimu jadi sasaran pukul, sih?! Memangnya kita selama ini dekat, apa?!" Tsugumi langsung memarahinya habis-habisan, mukanya panas sekali – sekali lagi, entah kenapa. "Padahal aku tadi bisa mengalahkan mereka kalau kamu tidak datang!"

"Tsu.. gumi," Shuu terbata-bata. Ia mengacungkan telunjuknya.

"Kamu mau bicara apa? Jangan buat seolah-olah yang akan keluar di mulutmu itu adalah kalimat terakhir!" Tsugumi panik bukan main, ia menangkis cepat air mata yang sempat menitik di ujung matanya, tanpa mencoba mengetahui mengapa tiba-tiba ia _ingin _menangis.

"T-T-Tuh.."

"Jangan terbata-bata! Katakan saja! Apa?"

.

.

.

"Tuh, ada sapi terbang."

"..."

BUAK! BUAK! BUAK!

"Nggak lucu! Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, bodooohh!"

Kali ini, sambil memukuli Shuu, Tsugumi tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia menangis.

Shuu terpana.

Seorang Tsugumi _benar-benar_ menangis.

"Bisa-bisanya kamu mencoba melucu di situasi sekarang, Bodoh.." Tsugumi akhirnya berhenti memukuli Shuu, ia mulai mencoba menghapus air matanya. Namun sia-sia saja karena air mata itu tidak bisa berhenti mengalir.

"Sst," Shuu mendesis lagi. Tetapi ia tidak meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan mulutnya, ia menempelkannya pada bibir Tsugumi. Membuat cewek itu giliran yang terkesiap.

Shuu menyambung lagi. "Iya, iya. Maaf."

Tsugumi terdiam.

Shuu menghela napas, menyerah untuk mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Yah, ngg. Meskipun kamu bisa mengalahkannya, tetapi wajar bagi seorang laki-laki melindungi perempuan, kan?" Shuu menyunggingkan senyum – yang _sangat_-_bukan-Shuu_.

Tapi mau itu senyum yang biasa ia lakukan atau yang tidak, tetap saja itu membuat muka Tsugumi memerah. Belum pernah ia merasa seperti ini jika bersama Shuu setiap harinya. Entah kenapa Shuu terlihat berkilauan sekali malam ini.

BUAK!

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan! Bo-bodoh!"

Tetapi Tsugumi mulai mempertanyaan tanda-tanda aneh yang mulai muncul pada dirinya.

Ah, kenapa sekarang ia berdebar-debar?

Yah, meskipun sepertinya butuh waktu bagi Tsugumi untuk menyadari perasaannya sendiri.

* * *

**TAMAT**

* * *

**Author's Note **: Berjam-jam aku mikirin apa plot yang cocok buat mereka-_- Pasalnya Shuu sama Tsugumi itu nggak pantes banget. Secara Shuu itu SHUU YANG **ITU**, dan Tsugumi itu **SEORANG** TSUGUMI gitu lho(?) Tapi karena ini emang demi _crack pairing_, jadi bener-bener tantangan;-; Maafkan Kaori sebelumnya, ya. Btw ini Shuu x Tsugumi pertama lho. /nggakpenting

**Author's Note(2) **: Kenapa ada hint!RakuxChitoge di awalnya-_- Oke abaikan. Aku lupa si ini manggil si itu siapa, si itu manggil si ini siapa. Pecinta Nisekoi tolong ajarin aku ya orz Oke, akhir kata, ditunggu reviewnya! xD **I know you're in there.. **/apa

_Kao_ru Ishinomo_ri _aka _Kaori_

**Kao**ru Ishinomo**ri **_a.k.a _**Kaori**


End file.
